Valentine's Day
by ItsClaStevOffical
Summary: A little bit AU. OneShot Inspired by the pilot episode, but I removed any mention of Hoyt. I am sure you all remember the broken nose fix, right?


She sat alone, like she always did. The hustle and bustle of the café surrounded her and yet, she was unconnected to any of it, her chai latte going colder by the minute. To anyone watching, she was aloof, cut off from the cares of the world; the Ice Queen. If only they knew the thoughts that were tumbling through Dr Maura Isles' mind right now.

Her afternoon had been spent at a crime scene. She waltzed in with all the confidence in the world, because she _was_ confident in her own abilities. She had seen her before, around the precinct, usually in the café speaking with the woman who worked there. Once, she had tried to pay for her coffee, recognising her in her undercover get up, but alas, she had never really spoken to Detective Rizzoli – until today.

~R&I~

 _The crime scene was rather horrific, a murdered doctor and his wife. Her partners, Detectives Frost and Korsak, stood to the side. Detective Rizzoli squatted down low over the victim, all long limbs and curls. Dr Isles took a moment to observe her in action. She was phenomenal._

 _When she had asked her employees about the detective, she had been struck by the polar opposites of opinions. Some were in awe, believing the Detective to be the best there was. The others were terrified. All of them were intimidated by her._

 _As if she could read the Doctor's thoughts, Rizzoli turned to face her. Her stare was penetrating. There was a moment, just briefly, barely noticeable, that Maura felt her soul being searched. She felt aroused by it and had to shake herself free of the thoughts that her mind took her to, places where Detective Rizzoli was naked and writhing beneath her._

 _"_ _Detectives, if my team could have some space?" As if called by name, two lab techs moved forward to take a look at the body. Rizzoli stood and took two steps backward to allow the intrusion. Dark brooding eyes scanned the M.E. from toe to head and back again._

 _"_ _Jane, if you got this, I can start processing the rest of the house," Korsak said._

 _Jane's eyes never left the doctor when she spoke. She undressed her with just a look. "Yeah, go ahead."_

 _For Maura Isles, it was a moment to study the detective for herself. "Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage," she said, taking a step forward to look more closely at the fracture. "It's not disfiguring." She smiled, her gaze lifting back to her eyes. She could get lost in them. She'd love to have them looking up at her from between her thighs._

 _"_ _Looks pretty disfiguring to me." Rizzoli joked, her eyes smiled with her mouth, although she winced. "Can you pop this out for me?"_

 _Maura considered the request. She wasn't a doctor of living people, although she had all the credentials to be so, if she so desired. The fact was, she preferred the dead, usually. "Might hurt a little."_

~R&I~

"This seat taken?" The gravelly voice would always be enough to get her attention. She refocused and tilted her head upwards at Detective Rizzoli. She didn't wait for an answer from the Doctor. Flopping down into the empty chair, she folded her long legs under the table and leant back, comfortable with herself.

Dr Isles fidgeted in her seat and sat more upright. "Uh, yes, I mean, no, no, it's not taken."

Rizzoli smirked her trademark grin and flashed her dimples, knowing full well she was having an effect on the doctor. "Jane," she said, taking a sip of her coffee: black with as many sugars as she could find.

"Sorry, no, my name's Maura, Maura Isles."

Jane grinned and stifled the laughter that threatened to erupt. "I am Jane, I know who you are. I'm a detective, remember." There it was again, those dimples and the way her eyes twinkled. Maura fidgeted a little more, smoothing down non-existent creases in her skirt.

"Oh."

"So, I was thinking that you should let me take you to dinner," Jane said. She spoke easily as though they had spoken a dozen times before.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, two people, they're attracted to one another, they go out…" She raised an eyebrow at Maura. When the doctor still hadn't responded she added, "On a date?"

"On a date? With you?" Wide-eyed and confused, Maura looked around her to check it was actually her that Rizzoli was speaking to.

Jane considered things for a moment. She wasn't quite used to a woman questioning her. Most women were falling over themselves to get a date with her. She leant forward and lowered her voice. "Okay, see what I'd really like is to take you to bed, but I figure a date first is the politer way of doing it."

"I see," Maura said, her words spoken slowly and clearly. Jane leant back in her seat once more, still appraising the doctor. Maura could feel a fire burning, intensifying with every minute that she sat in the presence of Jane Rizzoli.

"So, dinner?"

"I'm not actually hungry," Maura said. She stood, picked up her bag, and began to walk away. When she had taken her fourth step, she turned slightly to look back over her shoulder. "I said, I'm not hungry."

Realisation hit Jane hard, and she had to chuckle at the direct approach the doctor used. She liked it. Standing, she straightened her jacket and closed the distance between them. "Lead on, M'lady."

~R&I~

Stripped bare of all but her heels, the doctor could hardly contain the hungry need she had for this detective. She'd been watching her every day as she swaggered around like she was God's gift to women. Right now, she might actually agree that was true as the detective made her arch and bend at her will.

Gifted fingers accompanied a talented tongue and lips that tantalised and teased the doctor in places she hadn't even known excited her, and she hadn't even made the bed yet. The detective had wasted no time, pouncing on her the minute they were through the door.

But, true to her word, she did take her to bed, leading her by the hand, naked and wanton through the house, taking turns to tangle and extricate themselves into positions that Maura had only read about before Detective Rizzoli entered her life.

"Fuck, we should do that again," Jane gasped, catching her breath as she collapsed on top of Maura.

"Yes, definitely," Maura panted in reply. "Though, not for a while, sweetheart. It's one thing pretending we've never met, just so you can pick me up and take me home, but I did miss you for lunch." She kissed the bare shoulder closest to her.

"Mm, yeah, role play is great, but every day with you is just about perfect. Happy Valentine's Day."

AN: Happy Valentines Day Rizzlers!


End file.
